


Best friends with each other but always wished they were more

by dykedelica



Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [30]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, based on a tumblr prompt, i don't know how to tag, matteo centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykedelica/pseuds/dykedelica
Summary: “Because I’m in love with you.”The yelling stops as David and Matteo were both shocked at Matteo’s words, they sat down next to each other on the sofa, defeated, the words still ringing in Matteo’s ears. He didn’t understand why he said it, why now? Why during a fight? Did David love him back or did he seriously misread all of the supposed signs?
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349938
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Best friends with each other but always wished they were more

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! this is my second Matteo centric fic based on two prompts sent to me on Tumblr (@dykeleonierichter) (the title was taken from "the story" by Conan Gray!)
> 
> “Just please be my best friend right now, not the guy I just confessed my love to.” and “I hate how much I love you” 
> 
> Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!!

Matteo’s childhood was less than ideal, his mother was always absent, in bed all day or in the hospital. His father had moved back to Italy and had started a new family, Matteo found that out one day because he found his mother sobbing in her bed while staring at a photo of Matteo’s father and a newborn baby on her phone, Matteo had wrapped his skinny, 12-year-old arms around his Mom and hugged her as tightly as he could. 

He learnt to do a lot of things for himself and his mother, how to cook, how to clean, how to do the washing and how to get himself to school. He resented his father for leaving and for leaving him to do anything for his sick mother, he knew he shouldn’t have to do all the work but he felt too guilty not to. 

And that carried through to him believing he had to do everything for everyone because no one would be anything for him and if he didn’t do everything, his loved ones would leave him all that lead to was him becoming depressed, riddled with anxiety and dependent on cannabis to help him get through the day.

The real spanner in the works was him realizing he had feelings for Jonas and then, later on, having feelings for David. He felt so much anger and hatred but he didn’t what for or why he had these feelings for anger but all he knew was it was boiling him from the inside out. 

Becoming friends with David helped, David makes him feel good, made him feel happy and let him be able to forget these feelings for sadness and anger for a while. Matteo never felt inclined to do everything for David because, he didn't know how he knew, but he knew David would never leave him. David became his best friend but Matteo didn’t realize his feelings for the boy until it was too late, he was falling more in love with David each day. Matteo was never going to tell him though.

Matteo was hanging out with Jonas, listening to the boy whine about his feelings for Hanna. He was zoning out, a second away from rolling his eyes back so far that they would be stuck looking at the back of his skull forever but some of the things Jonas was saying were correlating to his feelings for David, his eyes widened and his heart started beating in his ears. 

He put distance between himself and David, dodging him in the hallways at school knowing that if he spoke to the boy, he would blurt out his feelings and would ruin their friendship, he couldn’t do that. He thought there were signs, how when David would stay the night when he woke up David would be big-spooning him or when they were watching a movie, David would pull Matteo close and would rest his head on Matteo’s shoulder.

David had come over unexpected one day, it had been weeks since Matteo had spoken to David so he was shocked to see him at the door. They walked in the lounge room and they started yelling. The two friends were fighting over something so inconsequential that Matteo doesn’t even remember what the fight was about, but David had been yelling asking why Matteo wouldn’t talk to him and Matteo had yelled back,

“Because I’m in love with you.” 

The yelling stops as David and Matteo were both shocked at Matteo’s words, they sat down next to each other on the sofa, defeated, the words still ringing in Matteo’s ears. He didn’t understand why he said it, why now? Why during a fight? Did David love him back or did he seriously misread all of the supposed signs?

“Just please be my best friend right now, not the guy I just confessed my love to,” Matteo sighs after a few minutes of silence. “Please, I just need my best friend right now.”

“I don’t think I can be what you need right now,” David says as he gets up. He turns around just as he reaches the door. Matteo looks at him and feels his heart in his stomach, not knowing what to do. 

“I hate how much I love you, trust me I do but I can’t help it,” Matteo says, almost pleadingly and David looks at him with a soft smile. Matteo feels like his heart could beat out of his chest, the silence in the flat is enough to hear the people on the street outside. 

“I love you to you know, I can’t be your best friend if I want to be more then that,” David says, he and Matteo share a smile, knowing that there is so much more to explore between them. 


End file.
